


4/20/19

by Wonder777



Category: Touched by an Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder777/pseuds/Wonder777
Summary: This is part 3 of the Crystal Chronicles series. Andrew-centric. Crystal Grayson-Moore is visiting her old high school when someone decides to reenact the Columbine massacre.





	4/20/19

**_Saturday, April 20th, 2019_**.  
It had been almost six and a half years since Andrew had been here. Now he has been sent back, this time with a team of other Angels of Death to bring Home souls after what was about to happen. This date also had tragic significance to the blonde haired angel.  
He had been at another school on this day twenty years earlier out west. It was a beautiful back then, much like today. The mere memory of the events back then made him shudder. Times like these would have such an impact on him that he would think about requesting a transfer from the Death department.  
For now all he and the others with him knew was that something bad was going to happen. A frown wrinkles his handsome face as he waits, waiting for a word from above. People were leaving, the events that were going on there were wrapping up. Then he sees a very famliar face.  
"Okay Mrs. Moore, we have a few hours to spare before the book signing at the mall," Alicia says as they were walking out the front door of the school. "are you sure you don't want to go back to your parent's house and lay down? You don't look so good. Teaching that workshop took a lot out of you."  
It was around four in the afternoon. Crystal Moore had stayed on after the two- day conference ended at three and spent a few minutes playing catch up with her old principal, who had been so grateful she could come. He was about to retire and was so proud of her.  
"I'm okay Alicia. I'm used to busy schedules." She tells her assistant as she calls her husband while heading towards the parking lot and their driver waiting. "Alex? It's me honey. We just wrapped up and I'm about to go back and have dinner with Mom and Dad before the signing tonight. I can't wait for you to wrap up in California tomorrow and come over here. How's-" Then she stops mid sentence as someone catches her eye. A man, standing, about ten feet away to her right.  
_It couldn't be...is that Andrew? What is he doing back here?_ The angel who was sent to help her six and a half years earlier was standing there. Then the feeling she had all day in her stomach grew to full blown panic. He still had the blonde hair and the face she never could forget. _If he's here, then there's a high likelihood something's about to go down._  
Andrew sees his old assignment. _My has she grown since I last saw her, and she's now married._ He notices the ring on her left hand before he says one thing to her. "Run. It's not safe for you to be here now." Crystal then saw others appear behind him, all dressed similar. She shouts to her assistant and driver to run and they only got about ten feet before the explosions began.  
It was so loud it hurt his human ears, making him flinch. He then leads the others inside of the school, but not before taking one last look at the three humans lying on the ground. One was already gone with a huge piece of shrapnel in his head and taken Home, but the other two were injured but okay. By what he could see, they weren't too seriously hurt.  
Walking into the lobby, Andrew sees attendees and teachers running from the blasts. Then he hears the gunshots and following them to a classroom where a lone male, had a girl by the hair. She had looks over and sees the angel standing no more than five feet from them. The shooter was angry, telling her with a sadistic smile Satan had sent one of his own to drag her to Hell. That made him very angry, almost enraged at the insult.  
"Do you believe in God?" He asks her and with great courage she says, "No matter what answer I give you, you're going to kill me anyway. So, for the record, yes I do." One shot into her head and she went lifeless. The killer then goes on to another target like it was nothing.  
Andrew takes the  high school senior Home, commending her for standing up for God. Coming back he sees people out in the parking lot. Some were injured and others were helping people get away from the grounds, they didn't know what would happen next.  
Crystal was trying to get her bearings and again sees Andrew, this time up close. She had a few scratches from where she fell and from the flying debris. A small gash was bleeding from just above her right eye, but wasn't serious by what he could tell from earlier. He could also see she clearly had a broken arm from the hard fall she had taken.  
All Crystal remembers was the sound of explosions and the force of the blasts sending her and Alicia flying across the parking lot. She felt something break in her arm on impact, her assistant lying beside her, trying to keep conscious after hitting her head. Their driver was right behind them, most likely dead, a big piece of metal had impaled his skull, eyes wide open. He had come up behind them and took the blast. The sight made her almost sick.  
Managing to still be holding her phone despite her injured right arm, she calls her husband back, who heard the initial blasts and was of course worried. It brought him great relief that she was okay and asks what just happened.  
"I have no idea what happened, but my alma mater just got blown up." The noise made it hard for her to hear and the smoke she inhaled made it difficult for her to speak. "Call my mom. Tell her and Dad I love them in case something happens. I think I'm okay for now, just a few scrapes and bruises. But my arm may be broken." She tells him before hanging up again.  
Wincing in pain, Crystal manages to drag her assistant behind a damaged car with her good arm. It's there she tries to keep Alicia awake and wait for the paramedics to arrive _. It looks like she may have a concussion, she hit the ground pretty hard. Now all that first aid training I had to learn finally is getting put to use._  
There were originally three boys who had planned this. One backed out at the last minute because of a death in the family and had to leave. So there was only two left and they were still inside. He goes back in and finds the one who shot the girl, the ringleader. The other was later found dead being too close to a homemade bomb when it went off too soon.  
In the library, the ringleader had blocked the only way in or out. A scrawny white boy in torn jeans and a t-shirt emblazoned with the face of a well know cult leader and a long black trench coat. Covered in head to toe in soot, blood and other biological matter, he was putting on a proud front. Declaring he was doing this to cleanse the world of sin and this was only the start.  
But Andrew had seen enough of people like him to know the fear in his eyes. The pain, every little emotional cut that became a hemorrhagic gush that expressed itself outwardly as anger and rage was clear to the angel. In all of his existence, he still could never could understand how humans can do this to each other. Especially in the last twenty years.  
He reveals himself to the kid, whose name he learned was Daniel. Extending a hand to the boy, Andrew tries to convince him to stop, telling him of God's love. But he wouldn't have any of it, saying he was doing God's work. Pacing the library, he kicked random victims and then asked each of them if they believed in God like he did earlier. One answered "Yes" and Daniel fires a shot into his skull, then goes on, repeating a couple more times. By then, he didn't care about the answer.  
_It is all going exactly as planned, I can practically taste the delights of Heaven. The glory is all mine_. he thought, but it seemed artificial, something wasn't right. Ignoring the angel following him, he then enters one of the study rooms, locking the door. Andrew tries again to convince him to stop, but Daniel addresses him.  
"I saw you earlier, don't know what you're trying to sell me, but I ain't buying it. You don't know what it's like being me. That's why I took my cue from the boys in that school in Colorado who failed. I want to have their fame by finishing what they failed to do." Then he reaches into a pocket of his long trench coat and pulls out what looked like a remote control. "Found plans online and it seems like I have a knack for this kind of thing."  
He then pulls up his shirt, exposing a bomb vest. It was packed with enough explosives to instantaneously transform his body into goop. Andrew knew that he would have to work quickly if he had a chance to stop this. "Why do you feel the need to do this? What about the families of those you killed?"  
Daniel glares at the angel with a demonic look. "My parents, they don't care. School officials, they sit at their desks protecting the bullies. But I found some people online who did care for me. Blessed me in God's name, they helped me get all the materials with instructions of how to build the bombs to bring down this indoctrination center. I am promised a place in Heaven and declared a martyr." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a picture.  
Andrew gasps as it was the picture of a man who leads a group that is really only known for showing up at funerals of soldiers and harassing the attendees. "Listen," he says to the boy, "God would never condone anything like this, nor He ever will. He is weeping over this as we speak, he isn't laughing. As for those boys who shot up the school twenty years ago, you don't want to know where they are and they're certainly not with God."  
Daniel had a look of scrutiny on his face. "I DON'T CARE! Just shut up and let me finish this off. This, I know this is what God wants me to do." Andrew lowers his head, he had failed. "Here, take this. Finally, the world will recognize me for something." Then the boy gives the picture in his hand a kiss and hands it to the angel. With a short, futile prayer, presses the button.  
A loud explosion fills the tiny room. Andrew, unharmed by his angelic form sees the end result. The boy's remains scattered throughout the small room, even outside the now shattered door. Then in the distance a series of other booms follow in short order. They were all timed by what he could tell.  
Daniel's soul then appears, looking exactly just like his physical form, but opaque. "What happened? What's next, do I get my reward?" He asks, looking at his now mangled body. A prideful smile crosses his face, like he accomplished something.  
The angel set him straight. "No. It will be straight to judgement. You will get a reward all right, but it won't be the one you want. That group has played you like a fool and they don't give one rip about your so called sacrifice." Andrew tells him, a look of anger and sadness on his face.  
Then they walk through the library, passing all the victims lying there. Dead, dying and wounded all together. The now dead boy keeps a blank look on his face, until he sees someone. On the floor was a teacher, his favorite. A bullet wound to the arm, trying to help a student stay awake. That was when he broke down, just starting to realize the reality of what he had done. "What did I just do? He always was there for me and now I failed him." He begins to cry as the saw the horror around him.  
"Time to go." Andrew places his hand on the boy's shoulder as they vanish. He couldn't help feeling something for the kid. Daniel was in a state of shock, the reality of what he did starting to set in. They walk into the courtroom of Heaven and God hands Daniel his sentence, eternal separation from God. The boy was weeping, begging for mercy and forgiveness, but was given none.  
The picture was found and with other evidence, the group who influenced the boys were taken down. It was all to create a platform to draw attention towards their demonic message veiled behind a Bible. They planned a massacre simply because the media ignored them. In exchange for immunity, people in the group turned and testified it was all to create an excuse to show up for attention.  
At the hospital, Crystal and Alicia were treated for their injuries and let go within a few hours. But not before she sees Andrew again, telling him thanks for warning her. Sixty-six people died that day, with more to follow in the aftermath.  
This had became the worst school massacre (as the papers called it) in America since Sandy Hook and Virginia Tech. The school had to be torn down and rebuilt, though there were those who were against it. When it was done, Crystal was asked to speak at the ceremony held for the first graduating class, an offer she graciously took.


End file.
